


best not to think about it

by WattStalf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kite just adds that to the list of things that he isn’t going to think about tonight.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	best not to think about it

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh...happy birthday? swear to god when it struck midnight last night, I just decided today would be the day I finally wrote some HxH and I don't really know what I was going for here, but at least I got it out of my system.  
> on today's episode of zapp still hasn't written one single blessed word of leopika...

“Here, do you want me to show you how to do it?” Gon asks him such a straightforward question with such wide eyed innocence, as if he would be the one with more experience in this department, as if Kite would need his guidance to figure this out.

Kite should be the one showing him how to do it, or rather, Kite should be the one telling him why they  _ shouldn’t _ do it, or maybe he should have been strong enough or unavailable enough that Gon never got it into his head that they could, but instead, here they are. He has crumbled entirely, and his hesitation with his hand wrapped around Gon’s erection has led the boy to ask him if  _ he _ needs to be taught how to do this.

Not the first time that someone has asked him that, but it wasn’t with such innocence before, and Kite isn’t going to think about that right now.

“I’m fine,” he replies, his tone sharper and shorter than he intends, but Gon doesn’t seem to pick up on that either way.

“It’s just, you haven’t moved at all, so I thought you might be a little confused.” He says it with only the best of intentions, the possibility of his statement being  _ rude _ never once occurring to him. Before Kite can reply, Gon has put his hand on top of Kite’s, and he tries to move it, pushing against the slender hand, his face screwing up in concentration, like this is taking some great effort.

Kite moves his hand only to brush Gon’s off as he says, “That really won’t be necessary. I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can actually teach me there.” He doesn’t want to ask if Gon has some surprising amount of prior experience, doesn’t want to know anything about that, no more than he wants to know why Gon can say such straightforward things without a hint of shame, or why he would come to Kite with such requests at all.

Finally, he begins to move his hand at a steady pace, up and down, so that Gon is too busy gasping out to say anything else to him. Kite’s movements are almost robotic, and certainly must feel rehearsed, though no amount of rehearsal could have prepared him for Gon. There are things he would not have known to rehearse for, like when it is necessary to avert his eyes before his gaze begins to border on inappropriate, on  _ staring _ .

Staring at where his shorts cut off so abruptly, staring down the length of his legs, staring at the way his chest rises and falls, heavy with each breath as he tries to catch it, staring at the sweat dripping down from his forehead, at how full his lips are…

No amount of rehearsal would have prepared him for all of this, let alone the realization that Gon has been staring back all along, that he has been waiting for the chance to get Kite away from Killua so that he could pounce. Or maybe he hasn’t been waiting for it, and this isn’t at all that calculated, just an impulse that conveniently worked out for him. Thinking about all of those possibilities does little to distract Kite from the fact that he is still jerking Gon off, that the boy is whimpering and squirming under his touch, finally turned away from him, though Kite is sure those big, innocent eyes would have drifted shut by now.

He tries to tell himself that as long as this is enough for him, then they can move on from this as if nothing has happened, but he can’t actually convince himself of that, because, even knowing Gon for a short time, he knows that this won’t be enough for him. Not for long, and it will be much harder for his resolve to hold up when it has already been broken before.

Tonight, at least, Gon will have to settle for his hand, and for the feeling he gets, if he leans back enough, that tells him that Kite is much more enthusiastic than he pretends to be. Once this is over and done with, he is sure that he will spend some time trying to forget this, frustration building until he accepts that he can’t, then he will have to take care of things on his own, as quickly as possible, so that he can go back to trying to forget it all.

Whatever experience Gon may have, it does not offer him much resistance against Kite’s touch, and it isn’t long before he’s shuddering, letting out a strangled moan- one that silencing seems almost an afterthought- as he comes. Because of Kite’s touch, because of what Kite has done for him, and he can say that he barely did anything all he wants, but it still doesn’t change that he did  _ something _ . If Ging had any idea-

Actually, Kite doesn’t want to think about that either, and not because of his own fear of being discovered, but because he has no desire to imagine his reaction, or ask himself if he would actually care to begin with.

“Let me try something,” is the first thing that Gon says when he has caught his breath enough to speak, and Kite is so desperate to lose his train of thought that he offers no further resistance. So much for taking care of things on his own, he thinks, as Gon scrambles to get down between his legs, getting his cock out and into his mouth in no time at all.

He’s clumsy with it, and that simultaneously fills Kite with relief and dread- relief that he does not have to wonder where his experience comes from, and the dread from realizing that this may be the first time Gon has ever done this, and he does it like it’s nothing, like it’s natural. And Kite lets him, without putting up a fight, because he doesn’t want to think right now.

What Gon lacks in knowledge, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, nearly choking a few times as he tries to take on more than he can handle. His mouth is hot and inviting all the same, and Kite can just barely refrain from jerking his hips to take what he wants, letting Gon have the power for now, even if he could be finished a lot quicker if he took control.

He probably could have been finished a lot quicker if he had just done things on his own, actually. With a hand tangled in Gon’s hair, he closes his eyes so that he doesn’t have to stare into those big, innocent eyes while he allows himself to forget how to think, and lets himself enjoy it. The more he enjoys it, the sooner it will be over, is his excuse.

Kite yanks Gon’s head back before he comes, probably too hard, judging by the way Gon winces, and looks as though he is holding back a hiss of pain. But the sudden motion is necessary, to get him out of the way so that he is at least spared the additional mess. That doesn’t make it easier to pretend it didn’t happen, and doesn’t even do much to make Kite feel better, but it’s something.

“That was alright, wasn’t it?” Kite isn’t sure how long he takes to catch his breath before Gon breaks the silence with his question, a question that he has no idea how to answer. That might take more thinking than he is currently capable of, so he simply nods, hating, loving, the way it makes Gon grin, clearly proud of himself for whatever he thinks he has achieved.

Kite just adds that to the list of things that he isn’t going to think about tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
